In relation to the current state of the art, it should be mentioned that although different types of materials and products for being used as surfacing are known, including some which are applied by means of a spraying method, thus far the applicant is unaware of any such product having technical, structural or constitutive features similar to those of the surfacing based on cork herein proposed and claimed.